


Warstories

by Comeneth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeneth/pseuds/Comeneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their story to tell. Some are good, some are bad. Some happy, others sad. Every story is different. But in a world like Azeroth, everyone's story revolves around the same thing: war. These are some of those stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warstories

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles revolving around various ocs in the Warcraft verse. Any warnings will be in the chapter notes.

Venkall stood rigidly atop the hill. In the distance stood Stormwind, a city grander than any she had seen in her life and in her death. The sight of it would’ve stolen her breath if she hadn’t stopped breathing years ago. How long had it been since she’d died? The details escaped her. Being a slave to the Lich King for so long had warped her perspective. Her death, her resurrection, and her freedom all felt like they had happened yesterday and none of them had.

Venkall shook her head. It was pointless to think about it right now. Someone inside the walls of Stormwind would be able to tell her how long ago the Third War was; how long she had been a slave. And maybe, just maybe, someone would be able to tell her the fate of her mother. Turning her gaze from Stormwind, Venkall strode over to where her mount had been tethered. The grass beneath its hooves was turning a putrid shade of grey. Venkall wrinkled her nose in disgust at the patches of dead grass.

 “The world loves to remind us that we’re dead, doesn’t it?” Venkall asked no one in particular, cracking the reins of her charger. It sped off, in the direction of Stormwind. Venkall was careful to avoid the roads during the last leg of her ride. While Thassarian had managed to bring word that some death knights had broken free from the Scourge and joined the Alliance, many people, especially the peasants, had less than pleasant things to say about death knights. Her ride through Khaz-Modan had taught her that much. At least the Stormwind guards wouldn’t attack her on sight.

 The mighty gates of Stormwind loomed into view as Venkall slowed to a trot. Reaching into her saddle bags, Venkall pulled out a sealed letter from the Highlord: her ticket into the Alliance. One of the guards standing at the gates held out his hand as he saw Venkall’s approach, ordering her to stop. Venkall tugged on the reins and her charger stopped.

“You one of them Acherus death knights?” the guard asked, almost sounding bored. Given how many death knights _had_ been freed and how half of them had been from the Alliance in life, she probably wasn’t the first death knight to arrive at Stormwind’s gate this week. Venkall merely nodded, handing him the letter. The guard looked at it, turned it over and nodded.

“Go on. Just don’t cause any trouble.” Venkall nodded again, and marched through the gates into Stormwind. Absentmindedly, Venkall wondered if Stormwind had been this grand when her mother lived here before the First War. The city’s trade district was far livelier than the market of her little village ever had been. Venkall didn’t think that village still existed and the only ones who could tell her were the forsaken. Maybe some of her old friends among the Knights of the Ebon Blade could tell her. There were some forsaken among them. Dismounting, Venkall petted her charger’s muzzle before it charged into the Shadowlands and out of sight, waiting for her call.

“Excuse me,” Venkall called out to one of the many guards of the trade district.

“Need help?” the guard asked; her voice not unkind but far from friendly.

“Where would I go to find military enlistment records? I’m looking for- for an old war buddy of mine.”

“I imagine most of your old war buddies ended up with you, but if you insist, they’d be at the Command Center in Old Town. If you see red roofs, you’re in the right place.” Venkall nodded and headed in the direction the guard indicated.

* * *

 

“I’m looking for a soldier,” Venkall said to a rather disheveled-looking clerk at the counter.

“That really narrows it down, doesn’t it?” The clerk scowled at her, unaware of Venkall’s state of being. “Do you mind giving me a bit more information?”

“She’s a veteran of the First and the Second Wars and I know she traveled across the sea with Jaina Proudmoore during the Third War. After that I do not know.”

“I meant something like name and age. Something that’s actually identifiable.”

“Kourith Valin.”

“That’s a name I’ve seen recently. One moment.” The clerk disappeared behind the counter and came back shortly carrying a small stack of fresh paper.

“Here it is. Kourith Valin. Seems she enlisted this morning to join the king’s forces that are sailing north.”

“North to where?” Venkall asked, already sensing where was.

“Northrend. Where else would they be going? Haven’t you been paying attention to what’s going on around here?”

“No, I just arrived in Stormwind this morning.”

“Why would you only just arrive this- oh,” the clerk went quiet as he finally looked at who he was talking to. His face paled as his eyes met Venkall’s ghostly-blue eyes.

“Where would I find Kourith?”

“Probably the barracks,” squeaked the clerk, pointing to a map that was pinned on the wall next to them. Venkall nodded and left without another word.

* * *

 

“Sorry ma’am, but only enlisted soldiers are allowed entry to the barracks.” The guard standing outside said.

“I need to speak with Kourith Valin.” Venkall said.

“Sorry ma’am but-”

“I have news about her daughter,” Venkall interrupted, silencing the guard. The guard hesitated for a moment before motioning for Venkall to follow. Venkall smiled as the guard led her to a door and knocked.

“Kourith, you have a visitor-”

“Turn them away,” said a worn voice on the other side of the door.

“They said they have news about your daughter.” A pause.

“It’s unlocked,” the voice on the other side of the door said. The guard left, leaving Venkall alone with the door. Exhaling unnecessarily, Venkall pushed the door open and stepped inside. Kourith was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, her back to the door. Her hair was graying and her face had more creases and scars since Venkall had seen it last. In one had was a sharpening stone, and in the other was a sword that Venkall remember being taught how to fight with. On the floor next to her was a simple shield, emblazoned with the ‘L’ of Lordaeron. Venkall had seen this scene many times in her youth. The only thing wholly unrecognizable was the room.

“So, what news do you have about my daughter, death knight?” Kourith asked, not bothering to look up.

“I never said I was a death knight.”

“The room got colder when you entered. Temperature only drops like that around death knights. I fought against enough death knights on the slopes of Mount Hyjal to recognize it. So what news do you have about my daughter?” Kouirth repeated. Venkall took a deep unneeded breath.

“Your daughter died.” Kouirth snorted.

“You said you had news, death knight. If that’s all then-”

“She and her squad were attacked by the Scourge in an ambush. Her fellow soldiers died within the first minute of engagement. She fought them off by herself for half an hour before being overwhelmed. The Scourge recognized her martial skill and decided instead of raising her as a common ghoul, to raise her into something else. Something that could make use of her swordsmanship.”

“A death knight,” Kourith said, no longer sharpening her sword now.

“Yes. She was sent to fight at the battle of Light’s Hope Chapel and was freed with the other death knights that were present.”

“Where is she now?” Kourith asked, putting her sword down on the table next to her.

“Stormwind city, where she’s seeing her mother for the first time in years. And I don’t even know how many years because it’s been so long. And I’d cry, but I don’t think this body of mine can.” Venkall felt Kourith’s arms wrap around her and hold her close.

“Venkall,” Kourith said softly.

“I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry. But I can’t cry like this,”

“Shh, shh my child. Don’t worry. I’ve enough tears to shed for both of us.”

“I missed you so much, mom!”

“I missed you too, Venkall. I missed you too.”


End file.
